вad вoy тypeѕ
by PandaN00b
Summary: You x Optional Bias / One Shot / Reader-insert / Nothing much to say, as a summary... just read it lol and sorry for any mistakes


**(A/N): Yellow =u= Well, I'm back :D Haha... I'm sorry for my disappearance T-T I've been ****overwhelmed ****by the stressful days of my first year at high school plus volleyball and homework so there's my excuse. Anyways, I'm back and this is optional bias so go ahead and plug in which ever bishie you want~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own you or KHR (since its optional bias it doesn't even have to be KHR lol)**

* * *

He always wondered how you could be so dense and just unbreakable, how you could take all the heart break. You see, he hated how you always went after the "bad boy" types of guys, they were just wolves in sheep's clothing. He wondered if you'd ever have a change of heart and ever have eyes to look only at him, him who was your best friend ever since your first meeting back in middle school when you accidentally spilled your lunch all over his uniform and decided it was a good idea to _try_ and strip him of his clothes to take home and wash. It was always a mystery to why he ever decided to hang out with a weirdo like you after that encounter.

Oh but no.. it would never happen in a lifetime. Boyfriend after boyfriend, he noticed they were all the bad and dangerous kind of guys who would either cheat on you or just get tired of you and just dump you over text message. After all those break ups he would have thought that you would have been put into depression or whatnot, but it seems as though he was wrong when you set your eyes on another bad boy hottie. Anyways, it was rare for him to see you shedding any tears at all so he wouldn't be surprised if you got dumped once again and just laughed it off before claiming the guy that just walked by was _totally hot and boyfriend material_.

Sure, countless times has he warned you about how dangerous these guys are, or how you could get hurt, but you refused to listen and always replied with a "_no, don't worry your pants off, I'll be fine!". _He would beg to differ as he heard the echoes of your fear laced protests and cries down the slightly populated hallway. As much as he wanted to tell you he told you so, the burning flame of anger that was growing inside of him had overpowered that desire to tease you when he could hear the desperation in your voice as you screamed for your current boyfriend to stop.

Hurrying around the corner his eyes focused on the scene of your _bad boy_ boyfriend glaring at you intensely with his hands closed painfully tight around your wrists to keep you from getting away as you struggled. Tears glistened your eyes as your boyfriend yelled hurtful words that you blocked out the second you saw your best friend turning the corner and hurry over as fast as he could to help. Fuming, he ripped your boyfriend's left hand from your wrist and threw it to the side, "Get your disgusting hands off of her!"

"This isn't your problem, leave us alone," the other hissed and pushed him by the shoulder.

Barely stumbling back, he narrowed his eyes at the guy and threw a right hook at his jaw and turned to back kick him in the solar plexus that sent him back into the lockers. Gently pushing you behind him, he glared at your boyfriend before curling his fingers around the popped collar of his uniform shirt, forcing him to stand before he was pushed roughly against lockers.

"_You lay once again your damn hand on her and I'll fu-_"

Your best friend's threat was interrupted when a few teachers from neighboring classrooms had finally figured out what was happening and tore him from your beat up _ex_ boyfriend before taking them both to the principal's office.

The reason for the argument and man-handling that you received earlier was because you had realized what had felt wrong the whole entire time. You were in fact in love with your best friend this whole time, but you weren't sure if you should call it love though.. It was indeed a bad idea though because your boyfriend was infuriated.

* * *

After school, waited atop the school's roof where you always ate with your best friend at lunch. Restless and anxious, you kept turning to look at the door when you heard the slightest of noises in hopes that he would open that door and walk out onto the roof. Hopefully, he received your message to him. Just as if your wishes were answered, the slightly old and creaky door had been pushed open and your best friend peered from inside the roof module and glanced outside. His eyes met yours for a brief second before he pushed the door open fully and walked onto the roof.

Closing the door behind him, he didn't even have enough time to react or say anything before he was surprised when you sprinted forward at record's time and pounced him with a bone-crushing hug. Face buried in his clothes chest, your hands gripped onto the back of his uniform to keep him from pulling away. He hesitated and tensed up when he felt the subtle moistness of your tears stain and seep through the thin fabric of his shirt. Unfamiliar with this sensitive and fragile person who was you, he carefully placed his hand on your head and his other rubbing circles on the small of your back.

Craning his neck, he swooped down tentatively to nuzzle his nose against your hair and whisper, "Stop crying (y/n), I won't know what to do if you cry.."

However, that only caused you to whimper and sob even more into his chest. He could feel you shake and shiver as you held onto his shirt even tighter, as if you were afraid he would leave you all alone.

"Were... you scared?" he asked softly, his hand gently combing through your hair.

When you nodded, he chuckled softly and nodded as well even if you couldn't see, "Shall I say '_I told you so_'?"

You finally looked up with your eyes swollen and puffy and a line of snot falling from your nose, a pout fell on your lips as he punched his chest and huffed.

Grinning, he laughed and pat your head as if you were a child, "Lets stop crying now-"

"ve you..."

He stopped, his breath caught in his throat and his smile long gone. Did he just hear you right, or was the wind playing with his poor heart's feelings?

"W-what..?" he whispered, eyes widened. He couldn't let his hopes get up too high.

Looking up at him, you merely smiled and shook your head before leaning up and kissing his cheek, "It's nothing.. thanks for saving me."

He stood frozen as you snickered and escaped his embrace and began to skip towards the exit after wiping your face of your tears and snot.

"Hey! Get back here!" he hissed back at you, "What did you just say!?"

Sticking your tongue out at him teasingly, you smiled and wiggled your finger at him, "Not yet, _bad boy_!"

* * *

**(A/N): Hope you liked it, I'll try my best to update The Music in Your Eyes E-E**


End file.
